Drake Smalls
Drake Smalls is the resident Masked Rider of Mystica I of the 1st World of Mystica in Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Mystica, Drake Nazz. Drake supports the police in fighting the Homonculi. When Drake first discovered the Mystic Belt, he was warned of Chrono Warrior's existence as the "devil" by Kaleo. Drake rarely engages in battle while journeying with Darren. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Scott, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. While traveling with Darren, he acts as his personal assistant. After witnessing Chrono Warrior defeat another Homonculo, When Drake meet Darren, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Drake seems to be annoyed by this, Darren demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Homonculi. Drake recognizes Darren transforming into Chrono Warrior, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kickerborg and Puncherborg appearing due to a dimensional rift. Fictional character biography After killing the Homonculi, Drake answers Ai's call about another Homonculi being spotted. After witnessing Chrono Warrior defeat another Homonculi, Ai and Drake meet Darren, who offers them his help as a policeman. Although Drake seems to be annoyed by this, Darren demonstrates his intellect and baits out two Homonculi. Drake recognizes Darren transforming into Chrono Warrior, the man who will defeat all the riders, and attacks him, but their battle is interrupted by Kickerborg and Puncherborg appearing due to a dimensional rift. After the battle, Darren goes off to a fight a revived Lord Homonculi who is terrorizing the city by converting humans into Homonculi using his venom. Drake saves Ai from the venom, but is afraid to fight because she is dying. Her words are able to convince him otherwise, and Drake, along with Darren, defeats the Homoculi. However, upon his return, Drake finds that Ai has died. Drake promises to go on fighting, in order to protect everyone else's smile. But after visiting Ai's tombstone to pay his respects, Drake meets Vampiress who brings him to Castle Doran in Vampire King's World, where offers his aid to the Fangire King Scott before joining Darren's group as a resident of Tinker Photo Studio. However during the Rider War, though his world is destroyed, Drake still exists due to his traveling of the Nine Worlds. Even though he is destroyed by Chrono Warrior, he and his world are restored, allowing him to aid in reviving Chrono Warrior and defeating the newly formed Super Valkyrie once and for all. Masked Rider of Mystica I (and other Rider Powers) Just like the original Masked Rider of Mystica, Mystica can change into various forms into which he gains different powers and specialties. The forms Drake Smalls has transformed into are Mighty Form, Dragon Form, Pegasus Form, Titan Form, and Growing Form when defeated. In Summer's dream, showing the events to come in the Rider War, Mystica assumes Ultimate Form when he fights Chrono Warrior one-on-one. However, this form is in the original black-eyed instead of red-eyed, revealed to be the result of Drake losing control over his attacks when infused with Demon Imperial Powers by Vampiress's bite. Then Mystica transforms into Ultimate Form again to fight Chrono Warrior Violent Emotion. However, outside of his home and the Rider War dream, Drake has mostly used Mighty Form, transforming once into Titan Form while in the World of Riderman, and Dragon Form once in the World of Chrono Warrior to fight Masked Rider V3. In the 2nd World of Mystica, Drake dons the Cyber-X Rider suit for a while. During the visit to the World of Electric King, Drake is possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form. While he can transform into Advanced Ultimate that Drake Nazz did access to, Smalls has not been seen using the Advanced versions of his four basic forms, Advanced Mighty, which Nazz further advanced to Amazing Mighty, Advanced Dragon, Advanced Pegasus, and Advanced Titan. First Form Blank Blank Form *'Rider height': 190cm (6ft 2in) *'Rider weight': 90kg (198.4lbs) *'Ability perimeters:' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Blank Form is the weakest form of Masked Rider & has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Drake wears the belt to fight the Spider Homonculi but is unable to fully utilize its power. Masked Rider will turn white if he is seriously injured & will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called "Blank Kick", though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Standard Forms Mighty Mighty Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters: ' **'Punching power': 3 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **'Sense': x10 **'Finishing Attack Power': 30 t. (Mighty Kick) Mighty Form is Masked Rider's default form & has red armor. Drake was first able to transform into this form while fighting the Vampire Bat Homonculi. In this form, Masked Rider uses his "Mighty Kick" attack to kill the monsters. Dragon Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form is an azure form that allows Masked Rider to be more agile & quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Masked Rider to & jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Masked Rider less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements & more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon", an aerial thrust attack to the torso. Pegasus Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 5in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.2lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Pegasus Form is a green shooting form where Masked Rider's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit, & hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Masked Rider to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), & if Masked Rider exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Blank Form & become unable to transform for two hours. Masked Rider uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object. His finishing move with the bow gun is "Blast Pegasus", an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. Titan Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. & 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 Titan Form is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. He uses the Titan Sword that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust wherein Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled. Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 80 t. **'Normal kicking power': 100 t. **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) **'Sense': x10,000 The Masked Rider's most dangerous form, Ultimate Form combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultmate Masked Rider has a much different design colored black with gold (& a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core, & spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user will lose control & become like Daguba, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Drake's gentle nature, he retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguba, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Masked Rider is able to see a monster's human form, every single attack from Ultimate Masked Rider causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. Advanced Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.7 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Once unique to Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior is Masked Rider Advanced Ultimate. Advanced Ultimate is Masked Rider`s strongest form as well as having the same risks as Ultimate Form. Much like Masked Rider's other forms that were given a "Advanced" upgrade within the original Masked Rider, Advanced Ultimate is the final, evolved, and true form of Masked Rider's Ultimate Form. In this form, Masked Rider has two attacks: the Advanced Ultimate Mighty Kick and the Advanced Ultimate Mighty Punch. He also presumably has all of Ultimate form's standard powers (which may be enhanced) as well. In this form, Drake surpasses all the Homonculi and most of the Kamen Riders in power. Rising Ultimate Kuuga is first accessed but when Drake has been attacked by the Stone of Earth used by High Priestess putting him under her control and unleashing all of Mystica's potential. When Mystica is under controlled of Bishium, Mystcia's eyes become the Dark Eyes, and when Kuuga is freed of Priestess's control, the eyes change color from the Dark Eyes to the Red Eyes. Final Form Ride Mystica Gouram Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride Card allows Masked Rider to transform into the Mystica Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. This form is used again in the World of Electric king to assist Chrono Warrior and Electric King and allowing Momotaros to execute the Chrono Warrior Liner Final Attack Ride. The Mystica Gouram rushes toward Chrono Warrior with the target stuck in his pincers while Chrono Warrior performs the Mighty Kick-like Chrono Warrior Assault attack towards the target. After the card is used, Mystica can change into this form at will before Chrono Warrior uses the Mystica Final Attack Ride Card. Ultimate Mystica Gouram Masked Rider of Mystica Ultimate Form transforms into the Ultimate Mystica Gouram, a more powerful version of the Mystica Gouram, to fight Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior Violent Emotion. However, he is soon defeated and becomes a Kamen Ride card for Chrono Warrior but appears again when Chrono Warrior uses the All Rider Final Form Ride Card to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. The Ultimate Mystica Gouram can execute the Ultimate Assault|, by crushing the enemy in its pincers and rushing towards a hard surface. The Ultimate Mystica Gouram is similar to the Mystica Gouram, though it has the color scheme and the head crest of Ultimate Form and has Black Eyes. Cyber-X In the 2nd World of Mystica, Drake dons the Cyber-X Rider suit for a while. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 From what was seen during Drake Ridley's past, the suit has been modified from an original version of Cyber-X Rider, using the Cyber Rider's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. Electric King During the visit to the World of Electric King, Drake was possessed by Momotaros, who uses him as a body to transform into Kamen Rider Electric King Sword Form. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 87kg *'Punching power': 5t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s When possessing Drake (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Electric King's Sword Form, the first and most used form. When in Sword Form he uses the ElectricGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Electric King's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Minos. In the Cho Electric King series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The ElectricKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro. Equipment *'Mystic Belt' - An ancient belt created by the kingdom of Mystica. It's used by Drake to transform into the Masked Rider. *'Dragon Rod' - In his Dragon Form, the Masked Rider uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, using any long pole or stick-like object to manifest it. *'Pegasus Bowgun' - In Pegasus Mode, the Masked Rider uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow that can be created out of any gun-like object. *'Titan Sword' - In Titan Form, the Masked Rider's Titan Sword can be created out of short pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust when the Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled.